The Tale of One Daughter
Prolouge "Don't worry! It'll be fine! Just two more kits to go!" A dark grey tabby tom sat beside a she-cat who was giving birth to three kits. "You're lucky I studied medicine for awhile Echobreeze! Otherwise where would we be?" The she-cat gave a weak smile overcome by spasms as she gave birth to the second kit. "Chomp down on this stick when the third one comes!" The tom gave Echobreeze a thick stick. As the third came she chomped down on the stick hard and it splintered. She gasped with releif. Coughing, she mewed to the tom sitting above her, "They're beautiful Shadowfrost! What shall we name them?" Shadowfrost smiled and said. "The black one can be Shiver. The white one Cloud and the little orange and brown one can be..." "Patch!" Echobreeze butted in, "Patch is a perfect name for her!" "Yes it is..." Chapter 1 Patch stared longingly out of the barn doors. Her family had lived in the barn for as long as she can remember and she could never go outside and play with her brother. Her mother was a worry-wart and hesitated when she let her sons out to play. When patch asked her why she couldn't go outside she just said "You're too little right now! Wat until you have grown". '' With a scowl, Patch leaped outside and started to run. To run and get... nowhere? She looked behind her and saw her mother holding to her scruff, preventing Patch from getting anywhere. She groaned, "Mom! I want to go out and play! Cloud and Shiver get to play! Why can't I?" Of coarse, she already knew what the answer would be. "No Patch! You're too little!" ''Yup... I was right. "Please mother! I want to play with Shiver and Cloud! I promise I'll be careful! You could watch me!" Patch's mother sighed, "...Wait for your father to get home... he'll tell you if you can play outside." Patch nodded half-heartedly and padded over to her nest of hay. ---- Patch wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she suddenly woke up to here her father's voice. "I'm telling you Echobreeze! We need to leave! The cats in the forest know where we are! You know what happened when I murdered our leader! They all know that I did it! They're tracking me down! We need to go where no one will find us!" Murder? "Shadowfrost! Listen closely to what I'm about to tell you! We can't leave with the kits being so young! They'll have tired paws before we even move ten fox-lengths! We need to stay here... at least until the kits are old enough!" Shadowfrost opened his mouth, but closed it and curtly nodded. Then he walked away to where Patch's brother's were sitting and watching a ladybug as it crawled up a leaf. "Father!" they mewled as he came toward them. They jumped up and pinned him down (with their father's help of course). "What did you get us for eatin' dad?" Shiver's black pelt ruffled up playfully. "Well not much... but I managed to snag a rabbit. You'll have to share it with your sister." Cloud and Shiver nodded. Patch's mouth grew watery as she thought about the rabbit her father brought. She wanted to leap up and eat but she remembered that her parents thought that she was asleep so she pretended to yawn, stretch, and got up looking dazed. Shadowfrost smiled as he walked into the barn with his sons. "There's my little daughter! Hungry much? I got a rabbit for you to share." He tossed a limp white thing at her paws. Patch fake yawned again and nodded. She nibble on it a little before her brothers came running. "Move over Patchy!" Shiver pinned her down and started to eat. "Hey! That's not nice Shiver! And my name isn't 'Patchy'! It's 'Patch'!" Patch's orange-white-and-brown fur fluffed up real high. "Jeez..." sighed Cloud, "Calm down sis!" Patch scowled and lowered her fur. ---- A little while later Patch and her siblings were all tucked into their beds of hay. "Dad! Tell us a story of the clans!" Shiver mewled happily and batted their father's ears. "Oh all right! I'll tell you about the time I became an apprentice!" Shadowfrost answered. "What's an aprenteece?" "That's 'appren''tice''' but close enough!" Echobreeze mewed, "An apprentice is a cat who is in training." "Oh..." Shadowfrost chuckled, "Okay... let's begin..." Chapter 2 I was in the kits den, waiting for my step-mother's okay as she straightened up my step-sister's fur. Dustkit was already outside, waiting for Larkstar to call on her. "Mom! Mom my fur is fine!" Applekit hissed, she turned around and jumped out of the den. My step-mother sighed, "Alright, Shadowkit... you next." I stepped up and she licked my head until I thought there was no more fur left. Shaking my head to get the fur back the way it was. My step-sister, Applekit, stood up on the high rock. "Then in the name of Starclan... i give you your apprentice name Applepaw! May Starclan guide in the ways of a Medicine Cat!" Applepaw had decided when she was kit that she was going to be a medicine cat and Dustpaw and myself wanted to be warriors. My mentor ended up being Gingerheart. He was a kindly senior warrior who told me about his secret love... a cat from another clan. He made me swear not to tell the others. It was hard for me not to tell but I managed. One day on leafbare me and your mother were in the training hollow practicing some battle moves. Category:Fanfiction